personal time
by Sherlock John Nerd
Summary: Jack thinks he doesnt spend enough time with Ianto so when they go weevil hunting Jack changes that. Janto dont like dont read.


Captain Jack was sat in his office watching Ianto running around fetching coffee to the other members of Torchwood he placed his index finger on his cheek and rested his middle finger on his lip. Jack laughed a little with a smile seeping through and he began to think about the times Ianto and himself have had alone time.

Jack was cut off by Tosh's voice over the intercom "Jack there's been a weevil sighting ten miles from here" she said turning the intercom off "alright" he murmured walking out of his office. He placed his hands on the railing and caught sight of Ianto "Ianto!" Jack yelled Ianto stopped what he was doing then looked up at his lover "yes sir?" Ianto asked "we are going weevil hunting, Gwen Owen Tosh you can go home" he ordered. Ianto stood still as the others got their things and went home.

Jack walked down to Ianto and smirked "ready?" he asked placing his hands on Ianto's hips, Ianto blushed as he spoke "yes sir".

When they got in the SUW Jack was paying attention to the road but he put more attention onto Ianto. Ianto noticed that Jack was staring at him "what are you looking at?" asked Ianto, Jack parked the car. He looked at Ianto then he undid his and Ianto's seat belt then climbed on top of him "sir what are you doing? We are in public" yelled Ianto, Jack didn't answer he just stared at Ianto then he began to kiss lover.

Jack let his tongue explore the man mouth and he ran his fingers down Ianto neck Ianto liked what was happening but was embarrassed that they were in a car parked by a busy road.

Jack let his mouth slip away so they could breathe. Both Jack and Ianto were breathing heavy "what was that for?" asked Ianto still blushing his face was now a crimson red "we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately I miss times like these" Jack whispered before he started to kiss Ianto's neck "but sir…. the….weevil" Ianto said "oh yeah" Jack remembered "I almost forgot about that" he smirked getting off Ianto.

They got out of the SUW and began to walk Ianto was walking in front but Jack soon caught up to him then he grabbed Ianto's hand. Ianto jumped a little but smiled when he saw the smile on Jack's face. They were in a world of their own but that world soon stopped when they heard a women scream and running their way.

She ran into Jack, the captain let go off Ianto's hand and put his hands on the women's arms "you okay lady?" he asked "there's a creature it tried to bite me over there" she pointed up the path "don't worry we will handle it" Jack smiled, the women saw Jack's smile and felt like melting "you better go home miss" he said letting her go.

Ianto pouted then whispered "another one" Jack looked over at him then said "you say something" Ianto looked away "no sir" Ianto began walking up the path "people always fall for Jack but he doesn't realise that we are together" Ianto thought. "Ianto look out!" Jack yelled pushing him out of the way of the weevil "oww" Jack got scratched by the weevil he sat on his knees and placed his hand over his wound "Jack you alright" he asked worried about his lover "fine Ianto, don't stare into space like that you could almost of gotten killed" Jack yelled "sorry Jack" Ianto whispered.

Ianto helped Jack up as they ran from the weevil and went behind a tree "this will heal soon get a piece of wood to knock it out and I will be a distraction" Jack whispered Ianto nodded his head but he didn't want Jack to be a distraction.

Ianto looked for a branch to know out the weevil while Jack got ready to distract the weevil. Ianto found a branch and signalled Jack, the captain stood in front of the weevil while Ianto stood behind it to knock the creature out. "wow your ugly" Jack said talking to the alien Ianto walked closer to the weevil and hit it over the head "well done Ianto now to put it asleep so we can take it back to hub" said jack kneeling beside the unconscious creature.

Ianto looked at Jacks arm "I see it's healed" Ianto pointed out "yeah, have any doubts that it wouldn't heal" winked Jack with his normal cheeky grin.

Jack stood up "Ianto help me take this to the cage" ordered Jack as he grabbed the weevils arms Ianto took the legs and put the weevil in the cage. "That was fun" laughed Jack "yeah it was sir" smiled Ianto going to the car door before he could open it Jack put his hand on the door "wanna finish what we left" asked Jack putting his other hand on the other side of Ianto.

Ianto blushed even more and he couldn't speak properly that smile of Jack's always sent shivers down his spine, Ianto gulped "what's wrong?" asked Jack "nothing sir" said Ianto "don't call me sir call me Jack, call me lover, call me yours" Jack smirked as he kissed Ianto passionately. Ianto felt defenceless but happy Jack said he was Ianto's lover.

Ianto put his hands on Jack's broad back his hands travelled up Jack's back and into his hair. They were kissing so much that they couldn't breathe Ianto managed to unattach his bottom lip then spoke softly "I love you....Jack"


End file.
